


We Boys Make Our Own Fun

by hesychasm (Jintian)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OT3, Pre-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintian/pseuds/hesychasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hogwarts hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Boys Make Our Own Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kestrelsan, for introducing me to Sirius in the first place, with apologies for kidnapping him for my own nefarious purposes.

  
"Bugger! Hurry up, Peter, we're late!"

Sirius stumbled out of the seventh-year boys' dormitory, down the stairs and into the common room. The familiar chairs and couches, lit by morning sun, drew him up short. For a moment he couldn't move, a shock of homesickness tumbling through his chest.

They weren't even gone yet, and already he missed the place.

Peter scrambled down, huffing and puffing. "Why...didn't they...wake us?" he panted. He fell against the doorjamb, trying to tug on his socks.

Sirius didn't answer. He let his gaze travel around the room, taking in the old fireplace, the favored armchairs in the corner, the table still strewn with chessmen and cards. Bits and pieces of debris from the previous night's party lay scattered across the floor.

He was leaving. They were leaving. Seven years of their lives, seven years of sneaking through the portrait hole at all hours of the night, ultra-secret planning sessions huddled over books on Animagi and magical maps, monthly excursions in animal form beneath the light of the full moon.

And after tomorrow they might never be as close -- as physically close -- again.

At least I'll have Remus, Sirius thought. Living together in London. We'll have such a time that Peter and James will _have_ to come join us, for fear of missing all the fun.

"Sirius?" Peter said uncertainly.

Sirius turned and clapped a hand to Peter's shoulder. "We're finished," he said. "Can you believe it?"

Peter shook his head. "I can't. It seems only yesterday we were all standing in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted, and now we're getting our Orders. We'll truly be wizards!

"Don't be daft," Sirius scoffed. "We always were. Hogwarts never saw the likes of us before we came through."

Peter nodded immediately. "Yes, yes, you're right. Well, you and James and Remus were, anyway."

Sirius cocked his head toward the portrait hole. "We'd better get on. Everyone'll be down there already. Blast those two anyway for letting us sleep late. Makes you wonder what a Head Boy's for." He turned. "Got everything?"

A mortified look came over Peter's face. "I've forgotten my stole! Damn if I can remember where I put it."

"Wormtail," Sirius snorted, "you'd lose your head if it weren't attached."

"You go on -- just make sure they don't start without me!"

"Seeing as Potter comes after Pettigrew, you'd better watch James doesn't give you a thrashing for holding up his big moment."

Squeaking in fright, Peter dashed back upstairs.

Sirius climbed out through the portrait hole. He blew a kiss over his shoulder to the Fat Lady, their old accomplice. She was decked out in frills and lace in honor of the day, and called, "Good luck, dearie!" as he tore down the corridor.

Outside, the grounds were a lush, emerald green, the sky bright blue and the sun shining overhead. Perspiration broke out over Sirius' face as he dashed toward the Quidditch pitch, and he unfastened his robes so they billowed out behind him.

Four white tents had been set up just outside the pitch as waiting areas, each designated by a different House's banner waving overhead. Sirius ducked into the Gryffindor tent, where there was a crowd of students busily prepping themselves for the Order induction ceremony. Girls were looking worriedly into mirrors and doing things to each other's hair, boys were hanging about talking seriously and thrusting out their chests in ways that made Sirius want to double up laughing. He watched his classmates for a moment, seeing them again as the tiny, scared little first years they'd all been, coming across the lake in Hagrid's boats. His heart felt full of something bright and sharp at the sight of them. He couldn't stop grinning.

"Where have you been?" James' voice came over his shoulder. Sirius spun around. "You've missed the rehearsal already. And you're not even fully dressed!"

"What? 'Course I am." Sirius fastened up his robes and slung his red and gold stole around his neck. "See? Anyway, I'm hardly to blame. Last I checked I had dormmates who knew how to wake a bloke."

James rolled his eyes and whipped out his wand. "You've forgotten to shave, naturally." He muttered a quick charm and Sirius felt his cheeks and jaw flush warm.

"Thanks." He grinned, forgetting about the nagging he'd planned to do in favor of suddenly better sport. "And don't you look like the lovely young stag, all dolled up for his big day." He reached out and flicked a finger at James' hair, which had been slicked down so it lay flat against his head.

James ducked. "It was Lily's idea. She said since I'd be giving a speech and everything..." He blushed and raised a hand to muss his hair again, but dropped it before making contact, glaring at Sirius. "Oh, bugger off."

"My, my," Sirius cooed. "Our little Jimsy is all grown up. They say that's what you are, you know, when you stop taking orders from mummy and start taking them from wifey."

"Sirius!" James hissed. He glanced around, then grabbed Sirius' shoulders and pushed him into the corner of the tent. "Shhh!"

Bewildered, Sirius stared at him. "What's got into you? That's only about the five hundredth time I've made that joke."

James immediately removed his hands and took off his glasses to wipe them. He wouldn't meet Sirius' eyes.

At that, Sirius stood up straight and crossed his arms. "All right, now you simply _must_ tell me what's going on. Otherwise I'll never leave you alone, and you _know_ how well I don't leave a body alone."

James raised an eyebrow, but his mouth twitched with the threat of a smile. "Well, but you have to promise not to say a _word_ , not to anyone. Do you understand?"

Swallowing a smirk, Sirius held up his wand. "I swear on all the mischief that's been managed with this that I will not say a _word_ , not to anyone."

James took a breath, about to speak, then stopped and fixed Sirius with a stern look. "Hang that -- what I mean is, you must promise not to say a word about what I'm about to _tell_ you."

Laughing, Sirius said, "All right, all right, you clever bastard, I promise not to say a word about any of it, else I'll be forced to inhale the crotch of Snivellus' dirty drawers. Good enough?"

Still looking reluctant, James drew in another breath, as if to steel himself. His words came out in an exhaled rush, barely audible, but Sirius had leaned closer and was paying particular attention. James said, his face bright pink, "GonnaaskLilymarryme."

Immediately Sirius threw up his hands and whooped. Mortified, James leapt on him and tried to simultaneously cover his mouth and tackle him to the ground. All through the tent heads turned curiously to see what was going on.

Sirius ignored James' struggles and wrapped his friend up in a hug. "You devious little bugger," he whispered in James' ear. "When, when, when? And you'd better do it where I can watch, point, and laugh 'til I weep."

"Not bloody likely," James said, laughing himself. When they pulled apart he brushed at his hair, and his hand was shaking a bit. "I think I may have to unpack my Invisibility Cloak for this one."

"Don't you dare," Sirius threatened. "We've been waiting and waiting for you to get on with it already, and in fact if you get it done before the end of the day I believe Moony owes me ten Sickles."

James' jaw dropped open. "You are the git of all gits, Padfoot. Just make sure Lily doesn't find out."

"Too late. She's got fifteen down, herself." Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

Sobering up, he took a step back and studied James, whose face had turned serious as well.

"Merlin's ghost," Sirius breathed. "You're really going to do it, aren't you?"

James nodded. "Yes. I can't wait," he admitted.

"Suppose it's a good thing you're not a dog Animagus -- I imagine Lily'd know exactly what to do with a leash--" He ducked just in time to avoid James' fist.

"Prat," James laughed.

Smiling broadly, Sirius said, "Congratulations, mate. You're bloody perfect for each other, and you know it."

"You're the first to know," James told him. "I hope you treat the knowledge with the privilege it deserves. I haven't even told Remus or Peter."

"Tell them by tonight, at least -- I have to make an embarrassingly drunken toast to your soon-to-be dearly departed bachelorhood at the Hogsmeade party."

"Oh, right," James said, "how could I pass that up?"

*

Sirius pushed his way into the Three Broomsticks, Remus close behind. The pub was already packed with students, the heat and closeness of so many bodies making it feel like they had stepped into a tropical jungle. Sirius glanced back at Remus and grinned. "I think the entire school's here, Moony!"

A faint blush tinged Remus' cheeks, the only sign of the three shots of Ogden's they'd each snuck before walking down. "Do you see Peter?"

Sirius craned his neck toward the back -- he couldn't see their table for all the people. "No," he said, "but if he didn't manage to save our spot I'm going to give him a thumping."

It really did seem as though all of Hogwarts had come out. Sirius called out to each familiar face as they passed, clapping his hand on boyish shoulders or kissing scented cheeks damp with perspiration. The heat and the crush went straight to his firewhisky-doused head. He felt his brain unhinge a little, everything going bright and fuzzy. He couldn't feel the floor beneath his feet, and it seemed the only thing that kept him moving through the crowd was the crowd itself, drawing him deeper into the pub.

He looked back and saw that Remus was close on his heels, his eyes merry. Impulsively, not caring who could see, Sirius encircled Remus' neck with his arm and kissed the corner of his smile.

"What was that for?" Remus murmured. But he kissed Sirius back, his breath hot with firewhisky.

Sirius grinned and leaned his forehead against Remus'. "Just a bit of congratulations for seven years well done."

"Sirius! Remus!" James was calling them from their table.

Still intertwined, Sirius and Remus made their way over. "Where's Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"No idea," James said, kicking out a couple of chairs.

"He's getting flightier and flightier, the little idiot," Sirius said. "What say we beat it out of him?"

"Maybe he got tired of waiting for us," James said. "I only got here a moment ago. Had to Head Boy a passel of fifth-years from our spots."

"Can't do that for much longer." Remus shook his head, but his eyes twinkled.

Sirius leaned in. "Got the little missus tucked in all right?"

"Sod off," James said amiably. "She's having some sort of champagne and cake thing with the other Gryffindor girls. Made it quite clear boys were not allowed."

"That's all right. We boys make our own fun." Sirius drew out the transfigured butterbeer bottle from his robes and pushed it forward. "Smuggled you some contraband."

James sniffed, grinned, and knocked back a swallow.

"So when can we properly offer our condolences?" Remus asked.

"Oh, no, he's gotten to you too, has he? I could have sworn you at least would be a little more sentimental about it, Moony," James said.

"Trust me, after you told me I wept tears of joy. Wept _and_ wept. I barely heard your wonderful speech this afternoon, thinking how meltingly happy you'll both be, finally legitimate and thoroughly domesticated...."

James took a playful swipe at Remus. "In answer to the polite inquiry I know you'd really be making if it weren't for this other prat here--" Sirius snatched the firewhisky indignantly out of James' grasp "--I haven't asked her yet. Tomorrow before we leave for the train."

"So we've got you all to ourselves for one last night, eh?" Sirius leered.

James had had only one swallow of firewhisky, but he was blushing even harder than Remus. "Keep your paws on your boyfriend there."

"Fine." Sirius took a swig straight from the bottle, grimacing as it burned down his throat, and chased the drink with Remus. The kiss buzzed straight to his groin, as Remus' mouth opened delightfully beneath his own and Sirius swept his tongue inside.

"Must you really do that in front of me?" James' voice was strained.

Sirius broke the kiss and bent his head to mouth Remus' neck, salty and fragrant from the heat of the pub. "Come now, Prongs," he heard Remus say. "You wouldn't begrudge your best friends a celebratory moment on their last official night as students?"

"Oh, you're celebratory, all right," James snarked. "Looked as though you were about to go off like a pair of Roman candles."

"Mmm, that'd be nice," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, nipping at the lobe with his teeth.

"Give me that." James reached across the table and snatched the firewhisky back. "Apparently without Peter here, I'm outnumbered two poofs to one."

Remus tilted his head back to allow Sirius better access. "Sounds like an incentive to switch sides," he said to James.

Sirius drew back and looked at him. "Merlin, I love it when you're pissed. You get so... _flirty_."

"Well, I for one am not _nearly_ pissed enough for this." James squinted at them through his glasses, then took another huge swallow from the bottle.

*

By closing time, things had changed.

They stumbled out of the pub and into the dry summer night, arms wrapped about each other, Sirius and Remus supporting James between them. The other late carousing students led the way up the street and onto the school grounds, shouting and singing and shooting sparks into the air without a care for the village sleeping around them.

"Merlin, 's beautiful," James slurred, eyes widening as streaks of all the House colors circled the Hogwarts gates.

He slowed his pace as the last of the Hogwarts crowd passed by, heading for their dormitories and the end of the night. "Wotcher, James!" they called. "Goodnight, Sirius! Goodnight, Remus!"

James tightened his grip around Sirius' shoulder, Quidditch-strong hips twisting beneath Sirius' arm as he turned to keep an eye on the display. "D'you hear me, Padfoot? _Beautiful!_ "

Sirius snickered at him. "You've got no head for drink, Potter."

"And you lads," James went on, ignoring him, "I daresay you lads're the most beautiful of 'em all! Hey! Moony!" He stopped in the middle of the path and wrapped his arms around Remus, lifting him bodily like Heracles and Antaeus, until Remus was wheezing with breathless laughter.

"Let me down, idiot!" Remus gasped. "Sirius, a little help, please!"

"Right, defending your honor!" Bellowing a war cry, Sirius charged, clutched James' sides and tackled both he and Remus into the lush, fragrant grass.

They landed in a heap of arms and legs, James on his front and Remus on his back beneath him, chortling up at the night sky. Sirius rolled James off to the side and crawled up the length of Remus' body, swallowing his laughter in a kiss.

"Not fair, Padfoot, I had him--" James pawed at Sirius' shoulder, his breath hot on Sirius' neck.

Sirius reached up, grasped his arm and pulled. James came easily, tipsy as he was, landing on the grass next to Remus with an "oomph!" He had lost his glasses, and his hazel eyes had a strange yearning light in them that made Sirius want to answer.

Head spinning, without moving off of Remus, Sirius leaned over and pressed his mouth to James'.

He tasted of the burntang of firewhisky, just like Remus, but different underneath, bold and forceful where Remus was open and giving, secure enough not to overcompensate. James kissed like he had something to prove, eager and overconfident, like he wanted to flip them over and lay Sirius flat, show Sirius what he could do.

That was James, of course, neither of them apparently surprised at what they were doing or how they were doing it. Sirius thought wildly, It's the last night, after all. The last we'll ever be this close, seven years, seven long years and now finally, finally --

He _was_ surprised to feel Remus' cock stirring against his own. He broke the kiss off, pulling a breathy sigh from James, and looked down into Remus' face in the dim light from the sparks at the gate. "Moony?" he whispered. "I--"

Remus lunged up and pushed his mouth against Sirius', cutting him off. "Yes," he said. "Yes, if he wants it." And when he pulled away his gaze was hot and hungry.

Beside them, James said, suddenly serious, "Someone sober me up."

Sirius sat up, pulled out his wand and cast the charm, and cast it on Remus too, just in case. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I was just--"

"I'm sure," James said. He reached for Remus, tangling one quick, sure hand in Remus' hair and pulling him close. He kissed Remus with the same ardor he'd shared with Sirius, and the sight of them -- one black-haired and the other fairer, the two of them so familiar to Sirius, so _loved_ \-- sent a throb of heat through Sirius' cock.

"Merlin," he breathed. "You both look so--"

Then James licked Remus' neck, exactly the way Sirius had in the Three Broomsticks, and Remus gasped, "Ah--"

Sirius stopped talking.

"Show me what to do," James said, moving so that he was behind Remus, pressed against his back and looking into Sirius' eyes. "Show me what you do together."

They were all three kneeling in the grass. Sirius leaned in to kiss Remus again, the both of them hungry for it now, James' breathing harsh in their ears as Sirius tilted his head and thrust his tongue into Remus' mouth, over and over. He slid his hand down to stroke Remus' stiffened cock through his trousers, slid the other around to cup James' arse, and the both of them bucked their hips forward.

"Hold him for me," Sirius said, kissing James briefly, passing Remus' taste back and forth. He drew James' arms around Remus, draping James' hand over Remus' groin. "Keep him ready." Mouth dry, he watched for a moment as James worked his hand between Remus' legs, Remus hissing through his teeth.

Quickly, Sirius unfastened Remus' shirt, licking a trail from his collarbone to suck at his left nipple. Remus was salty from sweat, just the way Sirius liked him -- Quidditch-dirty, sex-dirty, smelling like his body had been _doing_ things and having things done _to_ it.

And oh, how Sirius loved to do things to Remus. His cock pushed urgently at the confines of his trousers, rubbing deliciously against the tight fabric.

He undid Remus' belt buckle and zipper -- "Pull him out for me, James." -- and Remus bucked again, full-body, as James' hand reached into his trousers and freed Remus' erection. "Keep stroking him," Sirius said. "Then I'll show you how to suck him off."

" _God!_ " Remus thrust his hips upward, almost escaping James' hold.

"Like this?" James said, moving his hand up and down the length of Remus' cock. His own voice was strained. "Moony, tell me what you like."

"Faster," Remus gasped. " _Please_."

With fumbling fingers Sirius undid his own trousers and drew himself out, matching James' strokes on his own cock, pushing himself higher as Remus writhed and moaned. "Beautiful," Sirius whispered, finishing his thought from earlier. "You look so beautiful, so fucking _hot_." He put his hands on Remus' knees and leaned forward -- "Hold still, James" -- and took the tip of Remus' cock into his mouth.

"Unh," Remus grunted. "Yes, yes, I love when you--"

Sirius swirled his tongue on the slit and around the fleshy crown, making Remus stop and draw in a shuddering breath. He tasted of a different salt here, slick and tangy, but familiar all the same -- Merlin, sometimes he thought he could happily suck Remus' cock for the rest of his life.

Sirius took him in deeper, sucking hard the way he knew drove Remus mad, bobbing his head up and down. His lips met James' fingers where they lay wrapped around the base of Remus' dick.

He could hear James whispering, "Yes, yes, _oh_ ," and he lifted his head and saw that at some point James's trousers had come undone as well. Remus had one hand between them, caressing James' dick with his strong, elegant fingers. Sirius met both of their gazes one after the other, lust-filled and heavy-lidded.

"God, I want to fuck you," he said. "Both of you. Into the bloody _ground_."

He pushed them onto their backs, into the long grass, lying on top of them. His cock rubbed against James', hot and hard, and fucking _hell_ , he had to lift away to keep from spurting right there. He tugged at James' trousers with impatient hands, got them down to his knees and had his lips wrapped around James' dick before the trousers could come off the rest of the way. James let out a strangled cry and thrust himself deeper into Sirius' mouth.

He was thicker, broader than Remus, and again the taste of him was different -- dark and rich and wildly exciting, making Sirius' blood leap and throb in his groin.

He sucked James' cock until his cheeks hollowed out, until James was moaning, "Fuck, oh, fuck, _yes_." Quickly, before he could come, Sirius turned him over, pulling him onto his hands and knees, legs still tangled in his trousers.

"I showed you what to do to Moony," Sirius said. "Do it for him now." He pushed James' tousled head down between Remus' legs.

True to the past seven years, James did as Sirius said. He put a hand on Remus' chest, holding him down, and engulfed his cock in his mouth. Remus uttered a guttural groan, one hand snaking over the back of James' head to hold him in place.

"That's it," Sirius whispered. He wrapped his own hand around James' dick, still slick with his saliva. With his other hand he reached down to pick up his wand and muttered a clothing removal charm over them all.

He heard Remus chuckle, then abruptly stop and catch his breath. "Fuck, James--"

"Spread your legs for me, James," Sirius said, and bent his head to tongue the cleft between James' firm buttocks. James made a sound deep in his throat, pushing back against Sirius' mouth, and beneath him Remus groaned again.

James' scent was thick and hot around Sirius -- sex-dirty just like Remus, ready to be used, and fucking hell, Sirius' cock was _aching_ for release now. He mouthed the tight opening of James' arse, pushing the tip of his tongue in, letting his saliva coat and lubricate as much as possible. He kept his hand moving on James' dick, squeezing him with a strong and rhythmic grip.

"Get ready." Sirius positioned himself, almost losing it when James thrust his arse back against him. "Hold _still_ ," he gasped.

He didn't want to go slow, but he made himself, inch by careful inch, letting James adjust to his cock, letting that exquisite tightness wrap him up in heat and screaming pleasure. He felt like he'd been set to a high pressure boil, just waiting to rush out and explode.

"Gonna move," he said, when he couldn't take it anymore. "Have to -- God, Prongs, you feel so _good_." Slowly, Sirius thrust into him, thrust into that deep heat, that hold so tight and firm around his dick, pulling him toward the inevitable eruption. Beneath them both he felt Remus shake and cry out. "Moony," Sirius moaned, "yes, James, fuck, _fuck_ \--"

Remus' hips were bucking up furiously, his head thrown back, his mouth wide and wet and gorgeous as he came. Sirius thrust faster, moving his hand on James at the same time, and suddenly James reared up, turning his head to capture Sirius' mouth in a kiss, his naked arm wrapping around the back of Sirius' neck to draw him close. Sirius could _taste_ Remus' come on him, thick and heady, the familiar mixed with the new, James' tongue pushing Remus into his mouth the way Sirius was pushing into James below, faster and faster and losing the rhythm because he couldn't keep -- because it was so --

James' cock leapt and pulsed in Sirius' hand. His arm clenched tighter, crushing Sirius' mouth against him as he climaxed like a shuddering earthquake, semen spurting out and striping Remus' bare hip.

That was all Sirius needed. He pushed James' head back down into the grass, not caring anymore if he had to go slow, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, once, twice, and the pleasure erupted out of him with all the brute force of a thunderclap hard in the sky. " _God!_ " he moaned, as his cock pulsed and emptied into James, wave after wave of orgasm carrying Sirius along in their wake.

Still shuddering with the aftershocks, he fell on top of James and rested his forehead on his shoulder, rising and falling as James panted for breath.

After a moment Sirius reached for Remus. Their kiss was long, languid. James was in it, and James himself was between them, their naked bodies slick and warm against each other.

"Merlin," James said, turning over, still catching his breath, "is it like that with you every time?"

Remus laughed into Sirius' mouth, and this time Sirius kissed him fiercely. "It's the first time we've done it with anyone else," he said, when Sirius let him up for air.

"Blimey." James ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe I won't get married after all."

"Don't worry, Prongs." Sirius grinned. "I'm sure she'll let you off the leash once in a while." He ducked James' swipe, rolling so that Remus was on top of him, shielding him and shaking with laughter again, and for a while the three of them wrestled in the grass in the night.


End file.
